


粘稠

by GoldfishM



Category: all花 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldfishM/pseuds/GoldfishM
Summary: 年轻真好啊~ABO，兽人，私设如山，ooc预警电竞战队花少北是猫，kb是狗，某幻是狼，番茄是狐狸，boy是狮子，lex是豹。The spring is coming.And the show is on.
Relationships: KB呆又呆/花少北 - Relationship, lexburner/花少北, 中国boy超级大猩猩/花少北 - Relationship, 某幻君/花少北 - Relationship, 老番茄/花少北
Kudos: 37





	粘稠

花少北开门进来的时候所有人都闻到了他身上的味道。虽然还比较轻微，但里面蕴含的一丝轻佻和邀请已经不言而喻。

他走到最前面，拉开椅子坐下，入耳式耳机就挂在旁边，没拿。

Lex站在屋子最前端，双手撑在自己的电脑桌上，皱眉：“怎么今年这么早。”

花少北往后一靠，刚刚握住鼠标的手现在又悬在椅背后面了：“我又不能控制它。”

其他四个人早就坐好了，此时也不好意思参与这两人的对话。花少北今年22，是战队里面年龄最大的，但不出所料他退役之后就会跟lex一起成为YQ的教练。现教练和准教练的吵架，队员们都不敢插嘴。

“不能控制，吃点抑制剂也行。”lex对于一个月之后的比赛十分上心，虽然只是一场玩笑般的热身友谊赛，但他仍然提前搜集资料，催着所有人训练。花少北懒洋洋的，lex骂：“怎么还不懂事。多大年纪了，你比赛打一场少一场。”花少北就勾着旁边坐着的某幻脖子，整个人跟没骨头似的半趴在他怀里：“我显小啊，lex哥哥。”一脸理所应当。

Omega的确显小，不管是外表还是内心花少北都像个没彻底张开的大男孩。所有alpha都宠他，不仅仅是处于性别上的礼貌。不明真相的外部群众们甚至一度以为花少北才是队里面最小的一个，直到传出了他要退役的消息。

“吃抑制剂会降低反应速度的。”说话的是kb，差不多算是队里面技术最好的一个，“他才开始第一天，实在不行的时候再吃吧。”

其余人纷纷附和。

Lex眼神凌厉扫过：“别以为我不知道你们什么想法。收好心，给我专注点。”

沉默了三秒，补充：“专注在游戏上面。”

花少北转回去面对屏幕，看背影似乎规规矩矩。

但谁都知道他体内激素分泌调动着整个人在缓慢又迅速的朝另一种状态转变。不适合打游戏、不适合聊天、不适合一起外出。

只适合做爱的状态。

整天的训练效果lex明显不满意。

和昨天相差太多了，所有人都心浮气躁的，连kb都大失准头。Boy直接泉水放大，走神走的震惊全场。

总结的时候lex特意提出了要求：“要么花少北和你们隔开，要么吃抑制剂。再这么下去干脆不要训练了。”

一说结束花少北就扒了耳机趴在桌子上了，整个人软绵绵的，耳朵都趴了下来，看起来像是没什么精神，眼睛却很亮。某幻伸手去摸他额头，体温正常。很明显就是发情导致的。

“你以前不是三月份开始发情吗，现在才一月啊。”某幻对面坐着的老番茄问。他记得很准，前年花少北第一次发情是在他进队第二天，他当时刚满18，鼻子里面萦绕着那种气息，虽然还很淡，却控制不住的往他身上靠，手从后面搭上花少北脖子，脑袋就凑过去了。然后lex迅速出现，把他和花少北扯开。第一次遇见Omega发情的番茄面红耳赤，花少北则是毫不在意的笑一笑，顺着lex抓他的手臂又靠进他怀里。

“站直！”lex吼。

花少北离开他，靠到墙上去：“唉……我想请假回去躺着。”

Lex：“你才第一天，难道剩下的两个月都要躺着吗？”

花少北：“要是可以的话我当然不介意啊。我躺哪都行，让我躺着吧。”

然后lex把花少北抓走了，番茄站在原地很迷茫，脸上还飞着红。某幻过来拍拍他肩膀：“全队唯一一个Omega，他挺好的，就是发情的时候有点……别介意。”

“我也不知道啊！”花少北有点烦躁，“可能是全球变暖导致春天来的比较早，外面桃树都发芽了，我觉得我是按照时节来的，很正常。”

“好好好，正常，正常。”kb顺着说，“不是想要回去吗，我陪你。”

YQ不止他们一个队伍。但lex带的这支小队是里面的代表。它与众不同的一点在于所有成员在入队后全部都进基地里面开始封闭式生活和训练，要一直持续到退役出队才能离开。所有人都住在一起，有些是室友，有些是邻居。关系不好会导致配合上的不顺，所以只要队员之间出现不可调和的冲突，必定会有一个人退队。

这支队伍就是很典型的群居生活，一群人都在不大的生活空间里面吃喝拉撒睡，每天跟电脑紧密相连。因为建筑是环形的，所以基本上房间分布也就是扇形卧室围绕着中间的大客厅，客厅正中间是上下电梯的形式。花少北目前和某幻是室友关系——虽然是Omega但在非发情期他还是很攻的，基本上被强不了。当然，是在1v1的时候。花少北亲口说过“你要是找十几个大汉过来那我肯定打不过。”

某幻昨天晚上其实就被他给撩的没睡好了。花少北身上的味道直接把他从春梦里面惊醒，浑身是汗，迷迷糊糊只感觉自己还在梦里面，然后就看到旁边床上缩着一团被子，花少北还睡得昏天黑地，身上散发的味道和梦里面在自己身下发骚的小母狼一模一样。

妈的妈的妈的妈的。他咽了一口口水，控制不住的向那边伸手，尾巴向后平直伸着，和前面的东西一样硬。

他家猫发情了。某幻觉得自己的生活也因为发情的猫咪而有了极大影响。

所以……

某幻扯掉粘在自己身上黏糊糊的床单，光脚跳到花少北床上去，把他从被子里面剥出来。花少北还迷糊着，某幻已经开始动手动脚。

他在花少北身上嗅来嗅去，满脑子都塞满了他那欲拒还迎的气息。某幻舔他的脖子，轻咬那好看的喉结。花少北咕噜了一声，终于醒了，却因为激素猛烈的变化而依旧不打算反抗，反而把自己又往某幻怀里送了送，毛茸茸的大尾巴从后面伸过来，想和某幻的缠在一起。

可惜这只狼的尾巴实在僵硬，既不会像狗一样竖起来挥动也没法像豹那样柔软弯曲。硬邦邦直挺挺的。花少北跟他蹭的很近，又麻又痒的感觉迅速传来。

花少北在他怀里吐气，手牵着他的手往自己身上按。某幻把他抱高，一边舔咬两颗乳珠一边伸手向下，戳进那个小穴里面去。那里很软，仍然紧闭着，但明显无法阻止他的探入。他来的太早了，小猫连身体都还没有准备好。等到一个多月后、发情期的高潮时刻，即使吃了抑制剂花少北也一直都是湿的，又甜又腻的味道会一直萦绕在他身边。而现在却很淡。

某幻把自己的味道一点点全都蹭给花少北。他们因为同居的缘故所以本身味道就有混合，现在某幻只想把他标记的更深一点，在他浑身上下都用自己的味道宣誓主权。特别是那个美好的、会不停分泌甜蜜液体的小穴，没有人愿意把它拿去分享、没有人——

但谁又没办法真的拥有它。再浓厚的味道都抵不过花少北自身的甜腻，只需要登上几个小时，他就又是一个毫无瑕疵、纯净诱人的Omega了。说到底这些Alpha们的疯狂都只是为了他的欲望而服务——他想要更多，就会有更多。

刚刚开始发情的人是小猫的爪子，一下又一下让人心痒难耐。某幻在他身上吸出吻痕，从胸膛到腰腹，再在大腿内侧温存着不肯离开。

花少北揪住他的头发，羞的脸上通红，可爱的小阴茎顶在某幻头发上，痒的他颤抖起来，下面的小嘴吐出一股浑水。

某幻亲眼见证了他的转变，从一个总是害羞、轻易脸红的孩子变成一个骚气天成的浪子，就在短短一晚上。小穴仍旧含苞待放，尽管外面已经一片粘腻。

“你还不对我开放吗？”某幻用食指试探，指尖很容易就被吸了进去，但更深处仍然紧闭着，他用了点力气继续向里，太紧了，伸进去一个指节后他就不敢尝试。花少北疼的发抖，指甲掐进他肩膀后面的肉里：“别弄……别弄了。”

他抽出手指，又带出一股淫水，指尖和小穴牵连着一根银亮的线。甜味更浓了。某幻把脸埋进他深处，深深吸了一口气，舌尖在温热的小穴口游荡了一圈，又往里面探去。花少北鼻子哼出一声软绵绵的呻吟，哭腔更严重了。

他好想要。身体里面又分泌出一股润滑，流到某幻舌尖。

可他还没有绽开。

某幻无可奈何，只能作罢。花少北可怜兮兮的凑到他脸旁，亲他的唇，手按在狼硬邦邦的阴茎上。某幻握着他的手一起。

“就这样吧。”他迅速的弄出来，感受到花少北手心变得湿润粘稠，“等你准备好再说。”

花少北委屈的跌坐在床上，看某幻光着脚抱着被子去客厅沙发上躺着了。

他躺着又睡不着，翻来覆去等到六点又溜回寝室，换衣服洗漱早早出门。

Kb陪着花少北回卧室。现在他肯定不能再和某幻一起睡了。空房间还有两三间的样子，kb跟他一起开始收拾东西。花少北乱七八糟的小东西贼多，他自己看着都烦，蹲着没一会儿就站起来扑到床上去了：“kb你先收吧，我累了，躺一会儿。”

Kb站起来打他屁股：“这么懒，我就是工具人对吧。”

花少北嗯哼了一声，kb听着那勾人的小鼻音，心里一动，东西也不收了，往花少北身上压过去。

“你还嗯哼，你还答应了，我操。”kb狠狠捏着他的乳头。Omega的胸都是软的，虽然不一定会有丰满的乳房，但手感全都很好。花少北被他按在床上，T恤从下往上捞起来，露出整个的胸脯，两点粉红楚楚可怜。Kb拿指甲来回刮动，把乳头摁住又放开，调戏的它们很快肿胀硬立起来。花少北一边喘一边去抓kb的手，结果被kb一把控住。

“少北，我伤心了。”kb摇摇头，把花少北手指一根一根掰开，控制住他的两根食指，去按那两粒殷红。花少北从来没有自慰过，只要有了想法他很容易就能找到陪他做的人。电流从胸口和指尖同时传到自己的大脑里，激的他微微颤抖。

“kb……kb我错了……”他伸长脖颈，用唇代替自己的话语，落在kb手臂上。Kb叹了口气，放开手，把花少北抱住，压在床上亲吻。

他总是这样，花少北说什么他都听，让他作什么都愿意。

“哒哒哒。”

敲门声很清脆的响起来。某幻站在门口，看两个重叠着的人影：“不是在收拾东西吗？”

Kb不急不慢的坐直，把花少北的衣服整理好，揉了揉他脑袋：“你躺着，我去收拾。”再站起来，瞥了一眼某幻，走回行李箱旁边。

花少北翻了个身，往某幻这边看，脸上还带着气息不稳的潮红。某幻只跟他目光对接了一瞬间，就移开了，走了出去。

花少北撇嘴，瘫在床上：“kb——你收完了之后把我也搬到新房间里吧——”

“好好好。”kb低着头。


End file.
